willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
Fourth Doctor
History Independence Having regenerated for a third time, the Doctor seemed to be in a hurry to leave Earth, but was eventually persuaded to stay and help Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart deal with Think Tank and their K1 robot. Afterwards, he took Sarah Jane Smith and Harry Sullivan to travel with him in the TARDIS. (DW: Robot) In the midst of another adventure, a Time Lord appeared to the Doctor and offered him a mission, to intervene in the creation of the Daleks: either to prevent it, or to induce the Daleks to develop into less dangerous creatures. (DW: Genesis of the Daleks) :This set into motion a series of events that would eventually lead to open war between Daleks and Time Lords and the destruction of Gallifrey itself. Upon his return to Earth and the defeat of the Zygons, Harry decided to remain behind on Earth. (DW: Terror of the Zygons) The Doctor had begun, even more so with this regeneration, to break his ties with Earth. However, despite intending to resign from UNIT (DW: Pyramids of Mars), the Doctor never formally left his position as their unpaid scientific adviser. (DW: The Sontaran Stratagem) Return to Gallifrey After many adventures together, the Doctor received a telepathic summons from Gallifrey and returned Sarah to Earth (DW: The Hand of Fear), though mistakenly, not to her home in South Croydon but to Aberdeen. (DW: School Reunion) On Gallifrey, the Doctor defeated the Master and renewed his acquaintance with his former teacher Borusa. He also re-experienced, to his disgust, the decadence of Time Lord civilization. (DW: The Deadly Assassin). :The Doctor travelled for an unknown period of time alone. New friends Visiting a nameless jungle world, he made the acquaintance of Leela of the Sevateem. (DW:The Face of Evil) The Doctor was seen to travel alone and returning to a planet he had visited centuries before. During his previous visit, he had accidentally imprinted a Human colony ship's powerful computer, Xoanon, with his own mind, leaving it with multiple personalities. On his second visit the Doctor was remembered as an evil god by the descendants of the colonists, some of whom had become a warrior tribe called the Sevateem. After the Doctor cures the computer, one of the Sevateem, Leela, joins him on his travels (DW:The Face of Evil). The Doctor brought the intelligent but uneducated Leela to many locations in human history, teaching her about science and her own species' past. In Victorian London, the pair encounters the magician Li Hsien Chang and his master, the self-styled Weng-Chiang (DW:The Talons of Weng-Chiang). Later, the Doctor and Leela visit the Bi-Al Foundation medical centre, where they acquire the robot dog K-9 (DW:The Invisible Enemy). Lord President of Gallifrey Returning once more to Gallifrey and, posing as vainglorious and power-mad, the Doctor sought and attained the office for Lord President as part of a scheme to save his home world from an invasion force of two separate enemies, the Vardans and the Sontarans. Leela decided to remain on Gallifrey with K-9 and Andred, a Gallifreyan in the Chancellory Guard. However, the Doctor left the Capitol with K-9, Mark II, in a crate (DW: The Invasion of Time). :The Doctor and K-9 Mark II spent an indeterminate period of time together. However, in the next episode, (DW: The Ribos Operation), he appeared to be activating K-9 Mark II, giving the implication only that no significant time had elapsed since leaving Gallifrey. Quest for the Key to Time The White Guardian summoned the Doctor to initiate a quest to locate and assemble the segments of the Key to Time. For this purpose, the White Guardian introduced him to a new companion, Romana (DW: The Ribos Operation).The Doctor and Romana located, assembled and disassembled the Key, and to escape the wrath of the White Guardian's opposite, the Black Guardian, the Doctor installed a randomiser in the TARDIS console (DW: The Armageddon Factor). Afterwards, Romana regenerated (DW: Destiny of the Daleks), and the two, along with K-9, continued to travel together. :The Doctor, Romana and K-9 Mark II spent an indeterminate period of time together, potentially quite long given the Doctor and Romana's longevity as Time Lords. E-Space After spending some time trapped in a pocket universe called E-Space (DW: Full Circle), during which Romana and K-9 left (DW: Warriors' Gate) and Adric joined (DW: Full Circle). Regeneration The Doctor entered into battle against the Master, who had reconstituted himself. During the batlle he picked up two companions, Tegan Jovanka and Nyssa of Traken. While struggling with his enemy, the Doctor fell off the Pharos Project radio telescope down to the ground hundreds of feet below. The mysterious entity known as the Watcher, which had been tracking him through time and space, then merged with him and he regenerated. (DW: Logopolis)